waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Dumbo and Bambi: The Movie (1992)
Dumbo and Bambi 2: The Great Outdoors (1995) =Short= Dumbo and Bambi in "Pizza Delivery" (1959) *In 1958. Dumbo and Bambi were working at Pizza Hut since their manager. Mr. Edmond making large cheese pizza and hiddened it in a box. He sents Dumbo and Bambi to deliveried the pizza to one of lucky customers and he told them not getting lost in the woods. After car is out of gas. Dumbo and Bambi tried to getting out of the woods by using pioneer trick. like hitchhiking to make the steam train to stop. But the train didn't stop, Tornado violencely raged at Dumbo, Bambi and their pizza box since trees were leafless. Bambi eats pine cones, Dumbo makes hollow log goes vroomed like automobile. They arrived the several houses and got out the woods. They met an angry customer who wants a drinks or he refused to paying for the pizza and yelling at Dumbo only makes Bambi gets mad and knocked at angry customer with a pizza box with cheese pizza. they went back to Pizza Hut to work! =Movie= Plot *Dumbo and Bambi living the North Carolina that also now promited by red crow. Before Dumbo and Bambi had goes to errands. they end up with a huge tiger and poked tiger's eyes. Dumbo and Bambi runs into the house where they met an blue hedgehog named Donik, an orange fox named Bails, an woodpecker named Sheldon, an turtle named George and land oarfish named Ebony who stays with an elephant and an deer to have meat-lovers pizzas for dinner. *Next stormy day, Dumbo and Bambi saw an giant magnet-powered crane appears to smashed down the house when lightning strucked the roof that caught on fire, Dumbo and Bambi saved Donik, Bails, Sheldon, Geroge and Ebony from the blazing wooden planks. Their house is broken and completely burning down. Dumbo told Bambi that it been Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, they makes Donik and Bails to builds some new house for them. Dumbo and Bambi were on their way to Georgia to finds someone that can sings to rise the sun. *Meanwhile. Colonel Hathi, The Jungle Patrol, and Hathi Junior were singing and marching through the American countryside. *At South Carolina, Dumbo and Bambi meets a pig named Jimbo and his lizard friend named Max that tries to teach Dumbo and Bambi to be friends. *Back to North Carolina, Donik, Bails, Sheldon, George and Ebony building a 10 feet tall of this house, They having lunch break for have leftovers pizzas. *At Georgia. The bullies were red elephant, green deer, and yellow deer named Sumbo, Tambi and Jambi who picking on Dumbo and Bambi at the alley. An blue elephant and an orange deer tried to escaped and on the roof to sents Sumbo, Tambi and Jambi to the dumpters that left and shaking off by garbage truck. *Dumbo and Bambi then discovers Snow White who left behind with her evil stepmother. Queen Grimhilde. Snow White runs away. Bambi said to her if she runs, her things won't be with her but Snow White said to them that nasty queen seem sweet but she's real mean. *Cut to Queen Grimhilde whose been furious rage in the house, Gets angry that Snow White rans out. With the help of her shadowy minions that takes forms were The Phantom Trio, make a reward of a million dollars for the return of Snow White, who she wish to sell for a ransom, engulfed by love of money. Snow White is recaptured, but manages to escape yet again, after Dumbo and Bambi are kidnapped by the ruthless Dr. Berrycheeks where animals are abused. Dumbo and Bambi helped Jimbo and Max escape. At this point, everybody is looking for the million dollar girl, and Queen and his shadowy goons manage to get to Snow White's escape destination first. Dr. Berrycheeks wanted to get Snow White. first, but he crashed towards the huge rocky cliff. What was planned as another captured quickly goes wrong when Dumbo, Bambi, Snow White returns to North Carolina that started to storm and lightning. *When Donik, Bails, Sheldon, George and Ebony helps Dumbo and Bambi to pretects Snow White from Queen Grimhilde while Donik, Bails Sheldon, George and Ebony foughted the three shadowy goons by using package-making combine harvester to trapped The Phantom Trio inside the package box. Queen controlled the tornado to destroyed their home. Snow White was vocalizing to raised the sun to defeated the wicked Queen as Queen Grimhilde was gone forever. As soon the sun is shining as Snow White says good-bye to Dumbo and Bambi who thank her for saving the North Carolina from the nasty storm. Donik, Bails, Ebony, Sheldon and George covers Dumbo's eyes and Bambi's eyes for the new surprise. They released their eyes to makes Dumbo and Bambi see the house that new. Sumbo, Tambi and Jambi returned to gets revenge on Dumbo and Bambi, The swarm of bees stunged and chased Sumbo, Tambi and Jambi away. and the movie finishes with Dumbo, Bambi, Donik, Bails, George, Ebony and Sheldon laughing at their pain. Songs *Colonel Hathi's March *Friends to the End *What Do we Care *Money is such a beautiful word *God's little creature *I miss you *I'd Done it all Home media releases *VHS and Laserdisc (October 26, 1993) *VHS (March 2, 1999) *DVD (March 26, 2002) Gallery Trivia: *''The Brave Little Toaster'' is a home video released in 1991 after the end credits to have a sneak preview of Dumbo and Bambi: The Movie *The Giant Claw Crane with magnet is first appeared in Dumbo and Bambi: The Movie in 1992. Before that Pokémon: Light Camera Quack-tion! since Team Rocket using the different crane to greedily stealing all of Pokémon. Psyduck used psychic power to free and saved the Pokémon from greedy Team Rocket. *''Dumbo and Bambi: The Movie'' is a theatrical released in May 10, 1992, Same year that Sailor Moon is TV Show releases in March 7, 1992. *After the movie is finished. The title said "That's All Folks!" in similar to Looney Tunes end title Category:1992 films Category:Dumbo and Bambi: The Movie films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Miramax Films Category:Adventures film